The Bat and The Cat
by GalacticRangersFromMars
Summary: This battle between Batman and Catwoman is like no other. Fists, love, and lust.


"Quit it Selina" Bruce said as he tried to get out of bed. Selina was on top of him and was refusing to let him leave.

"C'mon baby, just lay with me for a few more minutes, I want those strong arms to hold me." Selina whispered.

Bruce felt the hairs on his neck stand as Selina drew closer to his ear. He played it cool, "I've got a meeting over at S.T.A.R. Labs in an hour and I haven't even showered yet." Selina threw the covers to the floor, and kneeled on the bed. "Fine." She said with a pouting face, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. "Okay, okay" Bruce grabbed her and kissed her ever so softly, "you can join me in the shower if you'd like." A lustful smile grew on Selina's face. "Okay bat boy I'll go start the water." She got out of the bed and started walking toward the bathroom. Bruce couldn't help but to stare at her nice shapely buttocks as she was walking away. Bruce got out of bed, grabbed his briefs from the floor and slipped into them, and started to walk toward the window. A nice sunny morning in Gotham city. The view from Wayne tower was terrific. Bruce stared out of the window and drifted into deep thought, he never thought he would be in the position he was in now. From the first battle with Catwoman Bruce always had a hunger for her and her well toned body. He never gave into it though. She was bad and he was good. Black and white. Simple as that. There had been a few times Bruce was taken to the edge with Selina but he always resisted. But last night, last night was a different then the others.

It seemed pretty routine. Selina had been trying to steal something, Bruce couldn't even remember what she was trying to steal. They scuffled around with some hand to hand combat, and they traded a few kicks. The bat was able to tackle her to the ground. He was on top of her with his hands pinning her arms over her head; she wasn't resisting. The bat and the cat locked eyes. Bruce felt something this night as he looked into her eyes. He had butterflies in his stomach. Bruce had never felt this way about a woman before. Sure he was a playboy and in his youth he scored enough tail to keep himself happy. This night though, Bruce felt love. Selina also felt it this night. Although Selina had been in love with Batman for awhile. "I love you." Selina blurted out. Bruce was shocked to say the least. He stepped off of her body. "What did you say?" He said with confusion. "Batman, I love you." Selina said with genuine affection. With this she took off her mask. "You're so beautiful." Bruce said, without realizing. A playful smile was now on her face. She started to step toward the bat. Bruce re-acted to this by taking a few steps back. Selina pounced on Bruce. "Get off of me!" Grunted Batman. Selina swiped the cowl clean off. "I knew it, I've knew it for years. You're Bruce Wayne." Now typically it would of been so easy to rip the cowl off but Batman was in utter shock. She outstretched her arm and put out in open hand. Bruce grabbed it. "I'm Selina Kyle." She introduced herself as it was their first time meeting . "I want you right now Selina." He grabbed her hand and picked her up in a cradle. "You act fast Brucie" Bruce was feeling strange tonight. He was craving Selina's body. He hadn't had a free night to himself in a few years, ever since picking up the Batman title. "So baby, are we going to do this or what?" Bruce pressed his lips against Selina's and she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. He grabbed at the zipper to her body suit. She smacked his hand away. "Now Bruce, what would Gotham think if they saw us screwing on this rooftop?" "I'd lose my reputation as a hero obviously." "Right and the criminal underground wouldn't be too pleased with me. Talia would probably get jealous. I heard she has a thing for you. Plus I'm a classy girl I'd like to be taken to a fancy place." "I know just the place kitten." Selina scowled. "Do not call me kitten."

Bruce took her to his office at Wayne Towers. "Oh and office, how fancy." Bruce winked and pressed a button to reveal a hidden bedroom, complete with master bathroom and a window with a view of the entire city. " Pardon me, I spoke too soon. Although I should expect surprises out of you Bruce Wayne." Bruce walked into the bedroom picked up a remote of an end-table and pointed it towards the head board. Doors opened up and inside was a stereo. Bruce picked some classical jazz to help with the mood. Selina strolled over to Bruce and started kissing his lips, putting her hand on his neck. Bruce started to take his Bat-suit off. First came his top. Selina helped get it over his head and on the floor it went. Next came Selina's top. It was actually a full suit with a zipper. So Bruce turned Selina around and gently pulled the zipper down to reveal her back. She turned back around and pulled the suit off of her shoulders to expose her perky breasts. Wayne tower was cold, her nipples were already standing up just ready to be sucked on. "Touch them baby" Bruce caressed her nice pink nipples. Selina let a soft moan as Bruce began to lick them. Catwoman undid Batman's utility belt; careful not to touch any of the canisters. On to the floor it went. She kissed Bruce some more. She slipped a hand down his pants. There she felt his member growing in her hands. She teased the head. She dropped to her knees and pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles, to uncover his massive bat penis. "I figured Batman would of been hung." Selina said with a giggle. Bruce shook his head with laughter. She kissed his penis, teasing it some more. "C'mon baby put it in your mouth."

"As you wish Batman."Selina put his thick penis in her mouth and tried to take it all the way to her throat. She gagged and began to tear up. "Wow that's so big." She kept it in her mouth for a little while longer until Bruce had enough. "Baby I want to taste you now." He threw her onto the bed and ripped down her pants. There it was, the all mighty "cat". Selina's vagina was soaking wet. It glistened in the moon light. The black landing strip she had was pointing at exactly where Bruce needed to put his tongue. He tasted her juices and he was in love. He flipped her over and spread her ass cheeks and buried his face in her vagina. He contemplated driving his tongue deep inside her asshole. He wanted to save that for another time." I want you inside of me right now." Screamed out Selina. Bruce rolled over to the end table and pulled out a condom. "We don't want any half Bat, half Cat babies running around" Bruce said with tremendous laughter, Selina was not amused. "Just put it in me Bruce." Bruce put the condom on and grabbed his giant cock. Selina was still bent over, dripping with anticipation. Bruce shoved it deep inside her. Selina let out a very loud moan. Bruce was up behind her pumping her with every inch of his dick. "Grab my tits Bruce, grab my tits." Bruce did what he was told. Yanking her erect nipples. "God Bruce let me ride your pole." So Bruce pulled out and laid flat on the bed. "Slide on down baby." Selina hopped on and Bruce felt her warm liquid ooze onto his penis. Selina began to ride and he breasts were bouncing up and down like big squishy balloons. Bruce was almost at the point of climax when Selina yelled, "Stick your finger in my asshole. It's the only way I can cum!" So Bruce did just that, and Selina began to tremble. Her legs were shaking and she was riding Bruce even harder. "I'm about to cum!" Yelled out Bruce. "I want it in my mouth baby." Bruce pulled out and let his fluid drain into her mouth. Selina sucked him dry. They both fell to the bed wrapped up in each others bodies. "I love you Batman." Bruce stared into Selina's eyes. "I love you Catwoman.


End file.
